The Visitors
by MissWilliamsX
Summary: What happens when 5 girls go back in time and start changing things to what they want :D Read To Find Out ...x will probably have slash and fem-slash possibly xx
1. Chapter 1

Visitors

Chapter 1 – Time Travel

I sat on my horse watching the world rush by, well not really rush by as i was on a horse but, as rushing by as you could get on a horse.

Your probably really confused now. And if you aren't well we'll get to that later.

My name is Jasmin. Jasmin Leaorah Leonards. But most people call me Jas.

Well me and my friends were on horses riding to Camelot trying to get there before our darling young warlock Merlin.

You see we knew what was going to happen to all the people from this TV show. We watched it. We loved it. And now we were going to live it.

Well Sam was going to make us follow every little detail of the story but the rest of us were going to make it our own.

Sam's the smart one of our group. She knows everything. Literally. She can also be extremely scary when she wants to be. She's the one who found a way for us to come back in time from 2010 to whenever Merlin was alive. She also loves animals. She a bit of an animal whisperer. In the way that she can control animals.

Didn't I say we all had different powers? Oops. Silly me.

Then there's Leah she is quite small and quiet but she's the strongest one of us. She did about 5 different martial arts from the age of 4. Also she is smart as well. Not as smart as Sam but smart enough to help us if Sam isn't around. Which happens quite a lot with our darling Samantha. (Don't call her that to her face you will be in pain for a long time, trust me, happened to me)

And Little Leah's power is she can get you to do anything. Literally. She just asks you for something or to do something and you do it.

So after Sam and Leah there's the oldest of the group. Abbi. She may be the oldest but she's like the typical dumb blonde. Trust me on this. She once asked me if fairies are real. I told her yes. She now believes that fairies exist and blames everything on them. Another annoying thing about her is that she fusses over her hair constantly. Shockingly Abbi's power is mind reading. What's so shocking about that you ask? Well we all suspect Abbi doesn't really have a mind per-say.

The next member of our group is Autumn. She loves to dance. So when we watched Merlin on TV she was very disappointed in the lack of balls in the show. She thought in medieval times there would be loads. Autumn has telekinesis. That thing where you can move things with your mind.

Example – She was sitting in the lounge and she got a drink from the kitchen without even moving. Its brilliant for midnight snacks.

And then there's me. Jas. I'm a Aries. I enjoy long walks on the beach, especially at night. And I get visions. Yep I can see the future. Epic right?

So where was i?

Oh yes.

We were riding our horses into Camelot. At which point Sam decided to remind us that we weren't to change anything important. Like...Killing Uther the second we got to Camelot. Which i really wanted to do.

"So guys remember you can't change anything. Like. Anything. If you do you could change the whole story line completely. So remember you can't change anything." By this time we had been riding for over an hour and were ready to kill.

"SAM! Shut up. We know. We won't change anything important. Except maybe making little changes. I mean come on. This is our own personal version." Autumn decided to remind us.

"Yeah so like. We can completely change the story line." I said excitedly.

All Sam had to do was look at me and i knew i couldn't change the whole story line.

"Fine, Fine. But just things like who falls in love with who and everything" I reasoned.

You see we were all bored with the whole "Gwen and Arthur marry. Merlin is the Court Magician. Gwen cheats on Arthur with Lancelot. Morgana,  
Morgause and Mordred are evil" thing.

I secretly have a thing for Mordred even though i wouldn't tell anyone.

I'm 14 by the way so it isn't sick as Mordred is 13.

While I'm at it Sam's 15, Abbi's 18, Leah's 12 and Autumn's 16.

We have a wide range of ages!

Brill isn't it.

"Fine you can change love stories and stuff like that" Sam said stiffly

"But isn't the whole Gwen and Arthur thing the basis for the whole story?" Leah said showing her smartness.

"Yes.. Well...Well..."Sam spluttered like this for a while before exploding. Not Literally. "OMG! Fine you can change the story but only if no one gets killed who didn't originally." Que pointed stare at me.

"I know, I know i won't kill Uther." Stupid Sam

"Good because you know i love him" Abbi said making us all jump because she hadn't said anything for a while.

Yeah Abbi likes Uther kind of how i like Mordred. I mean come on he's ADORABLE.

Well the rest of the journey (45 minutes for the people who like detail) went in the same way

We reached the gate and got of our horses. There was a stable so we could put them there. We all had the same colour horse. They were black. But they all had a different symbol on there forehead. Sam had a star. Leah had a butterfly. Abbi had a diamond. Autumn had a leaf. (We all found that hilarious actually. Get it. Autumn Leaf. Huh, Huh, Oh forget it) I had a heart.

We walked in to the court yard and saw everyone gathered around.

"Merlin 12 O'clock" Autumn whispered for us only to hear. We all looked around and saw Merlin walking in looking amazed.

"Should we go introduce ourselves." Autumn asked.

"No. We have to see Uther while Merlin meets Gaius. We need to see Uther so we can convince him were visiting from some far of country and are actually ladies. Not animals" Sam explained

Sam thinks me and Leah are un-lady like. I have no idea why.

At that point we noticed that people were looking at us funnily.

And then we noticed that we were wearing our 2010 clothes. Not blending in as such.

Then we heard drums and Uther came out onto the balcony. Everyone was silent. Except from Abbi who decided to squeak at the sight of her one true love.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man Thomas James Collins is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot I Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king *insert snorts of non believing from me* But for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence i can pass" Uther nodded and the guy got his head chopped off.

Not as gory as you'd think.

I was hoping we could go but nooooooo Uther hadn't finished talking yet.

"When i came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos and with the peoples help magic was driven from the realm. So i declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot was freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin"

AT LAST. I thought i could finally get change and stop sticking out as much. I mean 5 girls all with different colour hair and ages were obviously going to stick out a bit. Oh yeah Abbi is blonde. Sam has a chestnut brown hair. Autumn has a dark red. Leah has black hair and i have a kind of blacky redy colour.

No we couldn't go because the old lady had to have her say.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is you. With your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son." She cried. With actual tears " But i promise you. Before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A son for a son."

Uther yelled seize her but it was too late she was already chanting and disappeared in a kind of gust of wind.

"Well that was eventful. Now let's go find some clothes. We've got until tomorrow until Merlin and Arthur meet." Sam said we all nodded and followed her into the lower town.

We looked around until we found a dress shop. Then we realised we didn't have any money. Well all of us thought that except Sam as she knew everything. She had actually thought of getting money. And basically we had more money than the king himself at the moment.

We walked in the shop and looked. Sam had told us we were aloud 4 dresses each and then we could find more later. We all looked for a bit and to no one's surprise Abbi had finished first. She picked the most expensive in the shop obviously.

Her first one was pink and purple. The main dress was quite plain and pink. It had a purple jacket and it had a lace up middle. It was quite plain and simple actually. The next one was plain purple and was knee length and layered near the end. The 3rd one was purple and cream it was long sleeved and floor length. At the front it had one strip of cream and then on the sleeves it had cream bits hanging of it at the elbow, there was a gold band round the waist and gold bands round the elbows. Her last dress wasn't so plain it was floor length and yet again was purple (as you can guess we all had a colour we wore a lot) It has diamonds going up the side and had a translucent cropped jacket with a gold clasp.

After Abbi, Leah was the second fastest shopper. She didn't pick the most expensive stuff but it was still quite a lot.

Leah's first dress was a simple plain blue dress which reached the floor and had a gold belt. It was long sleeved. As i think your guessing she liked simple things. Her next one was floor length and blue.. again .. it had a v-neck and was elbow length before breaking to a translucent material draped. Also it had a white and blue belt. Her 3rd one was a light blue and was knee length and quite puffed out. It was short sleeved and had a blue bow belt. Her last was blue yet again but was really sparkly. It had a long skirt with lots of glitter and the sleeved were elbow length with more material hanging of it.

Wow this is taking ages to write what everyone picked but I'm going to anyway.

Now Sam didn't like shopping but she still picked out a few nice dresses.

Her first one was knee length and was red and black. The sleeved were long and black. The middle of the dress was red and had a lace up part. The next one was plain red and reached the floor. It had short sleeves and a gold belt around the waist. Her 3rd one was a simple plain white short sleeved dress. On top of it there was a strapped jacket (red of course) It was tightly dressed up in the middle. Her last dress started with a plain cream dress that reached the floor. But over that it had red jacket . The red stopped at the elbows and then from the elbows there was a cream material drape type thing. It was laced up at the front and looked really nice. It also had a hood which was extra awesome

Autumn had looked though every single dress in the shop before picking out hers.

Her first one was off shoulder and long sleeved. It was floor length and had a simple ivory belt. The dress was white as well. The next one was sleeveless and white. It was floor length and had a gold belt. It had a simple white shawl. Her 3rd dress was knee length and sleeveless but had straps off her shoulders. It was plain white with ruffles in the skirt. Her last dress was floor length and the top was separate to the skirt. The top had floral beading on it. The sleeves were elbow length and it had white silk draped along the back.

Now was my turn.

My first dress was strappy and plain black knee length. The skirt was ruffled. The next dress was floor length and was plain white. It had a black long sleeved jacket. It also had a hood and a gold belt. The 3rd dress was plain black floor length dress. It had long sleeves that were tight fitting. It had a lilac belt around the waist. My last dress was black. It had straps and of shoulder long sleeves. It had diamonds along the sleeves. It also had a knotted belt low on the waist.

Once we had finished shopping we all got changed and did our hair. The whole process in all to 3 hours thanks to Abbi.

* * *

**Well this is my second story :D**

**It will get better this is just the opening**

**Well**

**Review and read moree xxx**

**love you all**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

The Visitors

Chapter 2 – Meet Uther, Merlin and Arthur

We walked though the courtyard gaining lots of stares.

We walked straight into the castle. We knew where the main hall was so we walked right though and knocked on the door. We heard a faint enter so we entered.

Well i think we looked really cool. Imagine this. Sam at the front in her red and black knee length dress her chestnut hair in a perfect bun. Then me slightly behind in my plain back knee length dress, my dark hair down and dead straight. Autumn next to me in her new white knee length dress with her dark red hair in ringlets down past her waist. Then slightly behind me was Abbi she was wearing her knee length purple dress with the ruffled skirt her blonde hair wavy and with about 5 different diamond clips in it. Slightly behind Autumn was our little Leah. She was wearing her blue puffed out dress with a blue bow belt. Her midnight black hair was in a perfect high ponytail.

We walked in. Uther looked at us for a second and then asked "Who are you and what are you doing in Camelot"

Sam answered for us.

"We are from Sloveniceia. We are all from different high up families in our country and wish to stay here for a while"

Uther looked at us for a second before smiling.

"Welcome to Camelot..ummmm I'm afraid i don't know your names. Would you be so kind as to tell me them" Uther asked

"Ok course, I am Lady Sam Nicholson." Sam said and then she introduced each of us in turn "This is Lady Jas Leonards, Lady Autumn Barkley, Lady Leah Barton and Lady Abbi Lott."

"Welcome, I'm sure you will find your stay comfortable. If anything is wrong please tell me" Uther smiled and gestured to one of his knights to show us to our room.

The walk from the hall to our room didn't take very long 5 minutes at most. Once we got there we looked around a bit claimed and bed and sat down in the living area to talk for a bit.

We had 3 rooms in our bit. We had a bedroom which had 5 beds and 5 vanity's with hair and makeup. Abbi tried to stay there but didn't succeed. We also had a bathroom. Then we had out living area. There were 3 couches and a fireplace. There was a bookshelf and a few cupboards.

"So now were here who are we going to set up with who?" Autumn asked

"I think that we should get to know everyone before setting them up with people" Sam always the voice of reason

"Well ok who's going to get to who?" Leah said from behind a book she was reading.

"I want to get to Morgana because that way i have a better chance of seeing Mordred. Ummmm I think that Autumn should go for Gwen and Sam should go for Arthur. Leah should try and get close to Merlin." I suggested

"Ummmm what about me?" Abbi asked

"Well...you could try and get close to Uther or Gaius?" Leah said slowly

"OK!"Abbi said enthusiastically

"Well that's a plan. Tomorrow Merlin and Arthur will meet for the first time so i think that Sam and Leah should go to the training area. Abbi you should go to the hall and talk to Uther. Don't say anything about the future. Me and Autumn will go and talk to Gwen and Morgana" I said to everyone.

"Deal" They all said.

"Well I'm going to bed its late and we've been riding all day" Sam got up and walked into the bedroom

"Yeah i'm going to go as well" Leah agreed and Abbi nodded

They both walked out of the room.

"Hey Jas?"Autumn said quietly, We'd always got on the best out of our entire group.

"Yar?" I replied

"Why do you think we got these rooms?"

"Is that it? Well i think since there were 5 of us and he didn't really know who we were or where were from he decided it would be safer to give us a really nice place."

Autumn sat in silence for a bit and then said "Jas what about our abilities? I mean you can't really control your visions but i can control what i do. Do we have to not use them?"

Seriously you'd think i was the older one.

"Well, I think that we can use them in private but not in front of people because they may think were using magic"

"Ok well I'm gonna go to bed you coming?"

"Yeah sure"

We smiled at each other walked into the bed room and slept on our beds in Camelot.

When we woke up the next day we all ran to the window and looked out at the kingdom. We were in Camelot. It wasn't all a dream.

We got washed, dressed and made up as we were still pretending to be ladies.

**WITH SAM AND LEAH**

"Ok so they should be here, Merlin should walk through that archway and see Arthur throwing knifes." Sam said

As if on que Merlin walked though the arch way.

"Where's the target" Sam and Leah turned around and saw Arthur talking to his servant at the time.

They watched how Arthur threw knifes at the target with his servant running with it.

It was quite amusing but Merlin didn't think so. When the target was dropped Merlin stopped it.

"Hey, Come on that's enough" Merlin said

"What?" said Arthur

"Ok this is plain embarrassing cant we stop them?" Leah asked

"No, He needs to be thrown in jail" Sam answered

"Well, He can still get thrown in jail we can find a way" Leah suggested

"Fine" Sam gave in

By this point Arthur and Merlin were at "I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass"

"Or i one who could be so stupid" Arthur answered

"ALRIGHT! Lets stop this" Leah stepped in the middle of Merlin and Arthur.

"And who are you" Arthur said looking down on her.

"I'm Lady Leah and this is Lady Sam" Leah said simply

"What is this whole confrontation about?" Sam said cooly

"He was being a prat to that person" Merlin accused

"I'm allowed to be a prat to servants" Arthur countered

"Alright then Arthur, Merlin is new in town so he won't know who you are ok" Sam reasoned

"I never said my name" Arthur said

"Whatever just throw him in jail or something" Sam said

"Good idea" Arthur mused

Ignoring Merlin's look of horror Arthur summoned his guards and they took Merlin away.

"I better go see him, my part of the whole plan is him" Leah smiled at Arthur and walked off.

Arthur turned to Sam with a quizzical look.

"So your Lady Sam right?"

Sam nodded and waited for more questions. But none came

"Alright then come on"

Sam raised her eye brows and said "What?"

"You are a Lady, I should introduce you to Morgana" Arthur explained

"Ummmm no you don't need to do that, My friend Jas is seeing Morgana. I wanted to see you"

"See me? About what?"

"Ummmm I wanted to ummmm learn how to fight? Yeah that's it. Leah's always trying to teach me so she suggested i get a professional to help"

Arthur looked taken aback for a second and then smiled.

"ok then why don't we start with basic's today and then we can see what happens after that"

"Sounds good"

They smiled at each other and then walked to the middle of the green area.

**WITH LEAH**

Leah had followed the guards all the way to the dungeon where she found Merlin sitting on the floor staring at the wall.

"Hey" Leah said

Merlin jumped and looked round. He saw Leah and smiled.

"So ummmm sorry about Sam she gets like that sometimes"

Merlin laughed.

"I'm Merlin by the way"

"Don't worry i know who you are" Leah smiled mysteriously

"How old are you? You can't be more than 10 years old"

"I'm 12 actually I'm just small for my age"

"Really? Wow"

"I got to go now but I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok see you later Leah"

"See you Merlin"

**WITH ABBI**

Abbi knocked on the hall door and waited for a faint enter.

Abbi walked in and smiled at Uther.

"Hello Lady Abbi. What do i owe this pleasure"

Abbi remained silent. She just smiled

"Ummmm Lady Abbi. Are you going to speak" Uther asked

"Oh i would but i was told i couldn't in case i said something i shouldn't"

"Like what?" Uther asked politely

"I'm not allowed to say" Abbi answered

"Who told you this?"

"Sam and Jas and Leah and Autumn"

"And why do you listen to what they say?"

"Because they looked after me and they know what is best for us"

"Ummmm But aren't you the oldest?"

"Yes i am but i'm not always the smartest person in the world and fuss about my hair to much to be the leader so Sam and Jas share the leadership"

Abbi smiled for a bit. Looked around the hall.

"Well this has been fun but i have to go and tell the girls how i didn't tell you anything i shouldn't have" Abbi smiled again and skipped out of the hall. Leaving a very bemused Uther behind

**WITH JAS AND AUTUMN (BACK TO 1****ST**** PERSON)**

Me and Autumn knocked on the door and waited for a bit before Gwen answered.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey I'm Lady Jas and this is Lady Autumn"

"Oh ok come in" Gwen let us in and i walked straight over to Morgana and smiled.

"Hello" She said

"Hey you the Lady Morgana right?" Autumn asked, when she got next to me

"Yes i am, And you are?"

"OH right sorry bout that always forget to do that" I laughed and then told her who we were

"Were guests of the king and thought we would come and say hi." Autumn looked and Gwen and thought of a way to talk to her

"OMG! Gwen, that is your name right? Whatever your dad's the blacksmith right?"

Gwen looking startled at being spoken to looked at Morgana for a go and answer look. She got it.

"Yes my name is Gwen, short for Gwenivere. Yes my dad is the blacksmith" Gwen smiled.

"Awesome can we talk later about swords because Leah's birthday is coming up and she would love one."

"OK sounds alright, I'll talk to you later" She curtsied and walked away and started doing serventy type things.

"So what are you wearing to the celebration?" I asked Morgana as Autumn had smiled at Morgana and walked back to our rooms.

" I was thinking about wearing my red dress and my black shoes what about you?"

"Well i was going to wear my black dress with the hood"

"Awesome" She smiled at me kindly and i knew she trusted me now

"Well I've got to go. My friends will need me and i need to make sure Leah hasn't killed anyone yet. She may be the smallest but her punches really hurt"

I smiled and walked out.

From outside i heard Morgana say "They seem alright.

The next day we saw Merlin in the stocks and thought we'd stop by.

"Hey Merlin" Leah said

"Oh hey Leah and...I don't know your names" He blushed slightly

"My names Jas and this is Abbi, Sam, Autumn and you already met Leah" I pointed at each of them in turn

"Oh yeah you were the girl who told Arthur to put me in jail" He looked at Sam and we all raised eyebrows at her.

"Sorry bout that" Sam apologised

"Yeah you had to go into jail otherwise the whole story would have been changed and you needed to so you..." Autumn had the sense to put her hand over Abbi's mouth so she wouldn't say anymore about what we knew.

"Well we should go, see you tomorrow at the part thing Merlin" Me, Leah, Autumn and Sam smiled and walked away. Autumn still had her hand over Abbi's mouth so she was kind of dragged off.

"ABBI YOU CANT SAY ANTHING ABOUT THE FUTURE" Sam yelled at her.

"Sorry, i didn't say anything to Uther so that's got to count for something" She smiled then "Speaking of which i got to go and help him with the decorations for tonight." She skipped of and as she did that we saw Gwen talking to Merlin.

"Well now that's over with lets go pick our hair and make up for tomorrow"

We all nodded at Autumn's suggestion and walked laughing back to our rooms.

* * *

**Heyy All :D**

**I've decided that each ep will be bout 2 chapters ?**

**this one gets 3 because i had to introduce all the girls**

**Ok so tell me what you think and all :D**

**xx**

**love and kisses xx**


	3. SORRY!

**Ok Guys heres the deal - I've litterally lost all inspiration for this story :( **

**I'm not as into Merlin as i was and it has been replaced with Supernatural and Destiel :D **

**So in short im going to stop this story until i can figure out what i want to do with it i might delete it as i am actually writing a Supernatural fic at the moment and its actually going quite well so i might put that in this storys place**

**sorrys and ttyl**

**S.W.A.L.K **

**xxxx**


End file.
